


Dignitaries

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Birds of Different Feathers [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Logan had left Virgil alone for five minutes. He should not have. He knew he should not have. He knew he would never, ever hear the end of it from father, Patton, or Virgil himself for leaving him alone for any amount of time in a crowd of practical strangers.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Birds of Different Feathers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867075
Comments: 48
Kudos: 127





	Dignitaries

Logan had left Virgil alone for five minutes. He should not have. He knew he should not have. He knew he would never, ever hear the end of it from father, Patton, or Virgil himself for leaving him alone for any amount of time in a crowd of practical strangers. Strangers who were all schmoozing politicians, nonetheless.

He’d just… gotten distracted by a discussion with the royal wizard of Aldobia about the magical properties of coconut fibers and he didn’t even notice that he’d wandered away from Virgil’s side.

He winced when his eyes found Virgil in the crowd, and he realized someone was trying to talk to him. Logan was surprised, considering how often he’d been told he was oblivious to social cues, that the man did not recognize that Virgil was extremely uncomfortable with the situation when Logan could see it so well. Of course, his observations were informed by an in-depth knowledge of his friend’s feeling about talking to strangers as well as years of monitoring and categorizing all of the subtleties of Virgil’s stress responses.

He knew why the man had likely approached him. Arthur Blitz was a textbook sycophant who had been trying to garner Father’s favor the entire time he’d been here. He’d approached both Patton and Logan over the course of the last few days trying somehow to connect with them. Logan found him dull and Patton had found him annoyingly fake, so his efforts had not born fruit.

Virgil had no official position at the castle, but Blitz must have noticed the way he could often be found at Patton or Logan’s side and perhaps even the way Father had affectionately put a hand on his shoulder earlier in the day. He must have drawn the correct conclusion that Virgil was important to the king and decided to try one more time with him. It was a fool’s errand for anyone who Patton disliked to try to gain Virgil’s favor, but Blitz did not know that.

Blitz said something, and Virgil suddenly teetered over the edge from discomfort into annoyance, his eyes narrowing just a touch and his shoulders pulling back a bit.

Oh no.

His eyes were still searching for an escape even more intensely, in fact, than they had been before. His feet shifted as though preparing to dart and his hands left his pocket. Logan quickened his pace as Virgil said something back.

Blitz said something that made Virgil puff up like a cat who had just been sprayed with water. He looked like he was legitimately thinking of scaling the wa-

Virgil scaled the wall.

Blitz looked up with wide-eyed shock as Virgil disappeared into the rafters.

Other people noticed, of course, causing a bit of a stir through the room. Logan saw Patton turn from where he’d been chatting with a group. He watched as Virgil vanished into the ceiling and then looked at Logan with his lips pursed, the ‘you were supposed to be watching him,’ clear in his glare.

Logan grimaced apologetically as Patton excused himself to go talk Virgil out of the rafters.


End file.
